Rachel Berry House Extravaganza Number Two
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: Rachel Berry House Extravaganza Number Two, let's see what the Glee kids get up to in this one, haven't written many stories so might not be that good but there is plenty of Klaine Fluff in here!


_**Hey I don't write on her often but i'm gonna start writing loads, so obviously this is about Blaine and Kurt(Klaine) from Glee.**_

I don't own Glee or any of the characters, sadly.

So here it goes.

Choir Room  
Blaine's POV

"Right guys has anybody else got anything to say before the end of Glee" Will said to everybody

Quickly Rachel jumped up to the front of the classroom "i do" everybody groaned which I wasn't suprised at, that girl can talk for all of Ohio.

"Oh don't you all moan, tonight at my house all of you are invited to a second Rachel Berry House Extravanganza!"

Great just great last time this happened I nearly dated her but then and again I also have a gorgeous boyfriend this time.

Cheers went through the Choir Room, Rachel gave out details about the party and how it began at 7:00 and everybody is staying the night.

"So you going to the party" Kurt whispered to me  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied slight sarcasm to my voice  
"Hey, at least you've got me there and we can snuggle all night long" he whispered  
"hmmm, I might actually enjoy cuddling with me beautiful boyfriend all night" I said and kissed him sofly on the lips

"Hey lovebirds if you haven't noticed the bells gone" Mercedes shouted over with a wink

"Come on, let's go" I said you him  
We walked out together hands interlocked closely so nobody could hardly see them, it's horrible that we have to hide our relationship at school because of other people.

"So i'll come pick you up at half 6 yeah?" I asked him  
"Yeah, sounds great, see you later, love you" he said with a kiss to my lips  
"love you too beautiful"

_**6:30**_

I knocked at Kurt's door, I was dressed simple, navy skinny jeans bit loose though, a white t-shirt, my red cardigan and my plain white daps  
Kurt answered the door and not gonna lie, he looked stunning, navy skinny jeans like mine, a grey shirt with a black waistcoat over it and to top it all off with his white doc martens, I actually can't believe he's mine

"Hey gorgeous" he said to me as he leaned and kissed me  
We broke apart and I whimpered at the loss of contact  
"Hey beautiful, ready to go?"  
"yeah, one sec, Finn come on, it's time to go!"  
I heard a "coming" and a thud and there he was

_**Kurt's POV**_

Blaine pulled up outside Rachel's house, it was dead on 7:00 good timing  
We got out and knocked on the door, out came rachel in a beautiful dress, she looked gorgeous gotta say it  
"Hey Rach, you look stunnung!"  
"Awrr, thank you Kurt, so do you!" then she turned to Blaine  
"Your a lucky boy and you look handsome aswell!"  
"thanks Rach and trust me I know!" he said with a laugh

After about half hour everybody had arrived, we settled in a circle to play some games, I sat inbetween Blaine's lap as questions were fired at us in Truth or Dare

"Okay my turn, Kurt, Truth or Dare!" Rachel asked me  
"Urmm, truth!"  
"Okay, have you and Blaine gone all the way"  
All eyes were on them  
"You may aswell tell them now babe" Blaine whispered into my ear and carried on planting small kisses on my neck  
"Yes" I whispered  
"Get in there Hummel" shouted Puck  
All the girls "aww'ed" at them

It turned later on in the night and everybody was starting to get tired so everyone ran for a chair or the couch, luckily I grabbed a chair for me and Blaine, he sat down first and I jumped in his lap  
"considering your figure that hurt!" he said with a laugh to show that he was teasing me  
"sorry babe" I said apologising to him and gave him a kiss  
"hmmm, I should complain more ofter" he said with a smirk

I cuddled into him and there was no noise for the rest of the night, well except slight snoring from who knows  
"hmmm, night Kurt i love you" Blaine whispered into my ear and nuzzles his face in my neck  
I smiled and replied "night Blaine, i love you too"  
and that was the second Rachel Berry House Extravaganza over with and it was much better than the first one for sure.


End file.
